


Underbelly: All Souls' Day

by Timewaster123456789



Series: Underbelly [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Character Study, Dark, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:02:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29957931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timewaster123456789/pseuds/Timewaster123456789
Summary: Stand alone one-shots with the whole cast, multiple POVs per piece.
Series: Underbelly [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1006056
Kudos: 3





	1. Last Stand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mosaic fic of the fake Karakura town sub-arc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment even if you have to flame I just honestly want to know what you think. I own nothing. This is best read with the corresponding FKT arc eps./ch. Please check out the members of my pack on my profile and our joint account here https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFoxPack we are also on FFN.

Ukitake didn't notice the change in the Gotei 13 until it was far too late, he wondered if it would have made a difference had he seen it sooner. Back when he and Kyoraka were raised to captain there'd been a bunch of them all academy mates and they were all bright-eyed, bushy tailed and ready to change the world. Even a mere hundred years ago Shinji and his buddies had been cordial, bickering and pranking like teens, there wasn't half the divisional rivalry that there was today.

He thought over the last round of captain: Mayuri was abhorrent. While perhaps, Uruhara was almost as bad, at least he had good intentions and no one could deny his charisma. Zaraki was a fighting demon which was what the Kenpachi was supposed to be, but he was not exactly a proponent of unit cohesion. Hitsugaya was so bent on getting respect that he'd veiled himself in disdainful anger and eschewed any socializing that he felt wasn't 'becoming' of a captain. Tousen had been distrustful of anyone and everything, keeping to a small circle of friends.

Komamura had until recently kept to himself for fear someone would discover his 'secret', a pity he was a truly good-hearted man. The closest thing Byakuya had ever had to a friend had been Yoruichi and he'd only become more closed off as he'd aged, even Rukia avoided him if she could. Unohana was also reticent generally keeping company only with her own division. Everybody avoided Gin instinctively, Soi-fon'd cut herself off entirely, her pain turned into an inferno of anger that no one could get near, in contrast to Yoruichi's playful compassion.

Add to that the fact that Yamamoto was utterly unapproachable; Kyoraka's skirt chasing gave him a bad reputation and his own illness often kept him out of day-to-day affairs. Was it any surprise that people turned to the affable, charismatic Aizen, he wondered how much of a hand in those promotions Aizen had taken. What he no longer wondered was how the man had torn them apart like papier-mache, the answer was painfully obvious.

x

Ikkaku heard Iba yelling at him, he didn't want to hear the truth in those terrible statements and yet the pillar was destroyed because of him. For the first time he couldn't uphold both his honor and his duty. Realized he had to choose, he chose duty, happiness be damned.

X

It's strange how often a battle or even a war turns not on the fierce solider or the hard-bitten warrior. Instead the tide shifts on faceless men in dark rooms trying to break a code or an unnamed agent gathering intelligence, a com man getting the necessary message to the frontline or the scientists making new weaponry. In this case, it was a healer convincing his guard to abandon him and rejoin the battle. The fat vice who did his best to save his captain and keep her fighting. A quiet old man who made the tactical gamble to allow potential reinforcements through in the eleventh hour. Their names would not be listed with the taichous who'd participated in the battle or even Ikkaku or Iba-fukutaichou but, without them things may have turned out quite differently. Sasakibe didn't care about that, he just prayed to anyone listening that he hadn't just made the worst mistake of his life.

X

Hachi made boundaries everyone who knew him knew that was what the former kido corps member excelled at. Nowadays though, hiding out with his fellow abominations, he saw the walls that he'd always felt so safe behind differently. There was a wall between the Visored and their humanity, another one between them and their beloved Seireitei. A wall between them and the old comrades, who now loathed them, would likely kill them on sight. Those horrific masks were a strong border than any he could ever hope to make

X

Shinji smiled grimly as he watched the battle. You always expect the good guys have pure intentions, to be wearing white hats. When things are dire, the cavalry rides to the rescue for love, friendship and justice. You fight to the death with Comrades you love like family to protect the things you care about. As Toshiro said, your sword should hold duty, responsibility and the Shinigami way or something like that. Sorry but us Visored were there for revenge. I wanted to kill Aizen and I can say the same for my companions. Well with the possible exceptions of Hachi who I'm not sure can feel hate and Lisa who might have genuinely wanted to help her former taichou. Hey revenge is pretty pure and simple right?

X

Toshiro glared at the battlefield mind racing yet going nowhere. He couldn't use that technique, couldn't control it. He wanted to though, wanted to protect the wounded so bad that it physically hurt, almost brought tears to his eyes. As the fight wore on though he started to run out of options, at least as he tired and weakened the danger lessened. He was fully aware that if he fell they would likely be quick to follow anyway. When there was only one move left on the board there was no choice but, to take it even if it might cost everything because the alternative was the same.

X

Yamamoto pretended to be surprised by the fact that the former Shinigami were hiding in the real world. Central 46 may have ordered their execution but they had committed no actual crime. Just because the order to execute them stood didn't mean he had to devote resources to their capture. On the other hand, it always paid to know where ones potential enemies were.

X

Toshiro stared wide eyed as he watched the fat newcomer decapitate three hollows at once with a barrier. He'd never felt as young as he did watching these strangers work. In his youth he wished for a sinful minute to obtain one of those evil looking mask. He wanted nothing more than to be on par with the strange warriors.

He was so used to fighting alone that though it would have galled him in less dire circumstances, he was happy just to have Lisa and Hiyori at his side. Having someone assist him for once felt…good, reassuring. His joy faded as he saw that just as his youth and power separated him from most of the Shinigami, his lack of a mask made him an outsider here as well. Always alone but, at least he had Hinamori. He could feel her wounded reiatsu below him.

x

The first time he'd seen the ryoka, months earlier Kaname had she a tear cheek as he watched the ryoka approach. The boy was badly wounded, could barely stand much less walk. He questioned himself again, was this truly the path of least bloodshed? Was his revenge really worth the injustice cutting down this boy?

Yes it was. Only by following Aizen could he destroy Seireitei thus saving more bloodshed down the road, avenging the young woman who'd been denied justice for so long and countless others wronged by the tyranny of the Shinigami. Doing violence to one innocent was certainly the lesser of two evils. Still he mourned for his own soul, even as he traded it for his revenge.

That empty-headed noble Byakuya had made little secret of the fact that he thought Kaname's fear of 'death' was disgraceful and he knew others thought him a coward even if they didn't say so. They were morons. He feared battle because even when you won it was rarely worth what you lost. He instilled and encouraged this healthy fear in his squad because it served Aizen's purpose and, by long extension his own. In the present he looked at Hisagi with his still working eyes and listened to Komamaru's drivel about how he accepted that he was angry and blah, blah. He wept not for his impending death but, the fact that his former friends had chosen to side with corruption, forcing him to cross swords with them. He shed his tears for the realization that in all likelihood he wouldn't even get to 'see' his revenge now. Yes battle was to be feared, even when you won you lost and when you lost, you died.

X

Ever since Tosen had left Sajin had wanted so badly to talk to him again, just to ask why. When they finally spoke he saw, no felt the difference between treason and personal betrayal. Treason was a cause for anger but, it didn't _hurt_ the way knowing his friend thought they would cross swords did. The only thing left was to wonder if any of it had been genuine. The worst thing though was not Tosen's betrayal of him but, the knowledge that his friend had betrayed himself, his own principles lying as shattered as their trust. Assuming that they had even been true in the first place. Sometimes you couldn't save your friends, even from themselves. At least he'd been spared having to kill him, some Shinigami weren't even that lucky. Above all you had to be loyal to Seireitei nothing else was acceptable.

Shinji was a patient man. Anyone who'd dealt with Hiyori for centuries had to be. He'd waited a hundred years for his revenge he could wait a few more minutes. Then Aizen had felled the woman and he screamed for Ichigo this COULD NOT wait. Leaving Hacchi to protect her went after Aizen and they bantered but, his vaunted patience had finally given way and he would have blood

Hiyori had been relatively sheltered in twelfth division under the previous captain. There weren't any major threats between her promotion to vice-captain and her exile so the winter war had been her first real battle. Her anger and pride got the best of her and the pain was beyond anything that she'd ever felt. She got a real taste of her own strength, so far below what she had thought it was. As she lay bleeding in Shinji's arms she found that battle wasn't as much fun as she'd always assumed.

X

Kira fought his nerves as he worked under Komamura-taichou's orders to heal Hinamori and the others. He was knew that at any moment the defectors could get free and break through the barrier. There wasn't anything that worrying would do though except slow him down and the captain's calm, determined words helped him focus on his task. Fear sweat slicked his back and his hands shook but, he did what had to be done. The sickening fact was no matter how well you prepared and what you did sometimes it simply came down to luck. Would they get free before he could finish? There was nothing he to do but, work as fast as he could and hope his luck held.

X

Technically this had merely been Yamamoto's back-up plan if the rest of the captains failed, but it made no difference. He had indeed let them create his opening; he had no intention of surviving. He hadn't even thought about it mostly because he didn't want to hesitate but, also because he was a coward. As soitaichou he had to live with a lot of decisions he didn't want to make and this was simply a bridge too far. He didn't _want_ to live with this one. He did wish that Kyoraku had been outside the radius, who would keep his legacy intact? Would anyone be powerful enough to take up the reins? Would they be wise and just? Too late to worry, he'd made his choice.

X

Kira watched Hitsugaya stab Aizen and all he could feel was horror. It could _not_ be this easy and even if it was Aizen had been one of their own. There was simply nothing good about the whole damn mess. Maybe that was Gin talking, for someone always so seemingly happy he'd had a rather grim outlook which had deeply pervaded the third. Tears pricked his eyes. Iba started berating him for moping in the 'playful' —read aggressive—way of the eleventh, utterly pumped by the victory.

"Y-yeah," he replied, forcing a shaky smile. They'd won after all and without losing anyone, that was something right? Then Momo was up, moving toward the battlefield. Kira scared by his friend's atypical behavior joined Iba in trying to figure out what the hell she was doing. Chasing after her they fell to Aizen's blade before they even realized what had happened. Lying on the ground coughing blood, Kira heard Hisugaya-taichou's blood-chilling scream. He looked up with fading vision to see a bleeding Momo skewered on the prodigy's zanpakuto. Tears fell from Kira's eyes as he realized that maybe Gin had been on to something. It was so much easier to just live with despair then to feel hope torn from you like an organ.

X

Toshiro stared at Momo for a crawling moment before he realized what had happened. No, no. Oh god no.

"Shiro…chan…why?" she asked. A scream tore from his throat as he registered his victim as his best friend. His mind went blank as the rage that had flooded him reached its pinnacle. He'd never felt so young, so lost. Even if she lived she'd never forgive him and he could never forgive himself. All of his intentions to be more mature and control his emotions fled as he dove for Aizen. He struck heedless or of whether or not it was the real one this time, not caring that he didn't have a chance or that he'd certainly die for trying. It made no difference, he'd killed Momo. He wanted to die, all he asked was to take Aizen with him. His mind and heart held nothing, but the blazing hatred that Aizen had taunted him for. As he fell to Aizen's sword he realized exactly why the man had taunted him in that manner. Realized _why_ captains were trained to instill their swords only with responsibility. It made no difference, he'd learned the hard way and it was far too late to matter.

Friendly fire was the most dangerous thing in battle. It did as much damage to the aggressor as to the victim. That was the true power of Kyoka Suigetsu

X

Later Ichigo would curse himself for a little bitch, at the time though he was lying in the sand, his trump card gone and his wounded friends relying on him to pull another miracle out of his ass. He wasn't sure he had any left, even knowing that he had to win and would do so or die trying. So perhaps he could be forgiven for allowing relief to color his voice as he greeted Byakuya and Kenpachi, standing in front of him implacable, unbreakable. Once in a while it was nice to not have to be the strong one. To have someone else be show up and pull victory out of thin air, not have to be the sole bulwark between his friends and death.

Kenpachi taunted him and damnit if he didn't have a single comeback. Why was the bastard always saving his life? He was getting so fucking sick of playing the damsel in distress. They even chased him away, clearly not interested in his help. If he was honest in his current state, he wasn't sure Kenpachi wasn't right and it sickened him. The only time he'd seen either of them truly unable to fight had been when he and Kenpachi had fought to a draw and when Byakuya had taken Gin's sword, yet it seemed that he found himself in that position twice a day. Ulquioraa could have easily killed him had he chosen to and Nel had saved him from Nnoitra before Kenpachi had done the same. He was truly sick of it. On second thought between Kenpachi trying to kill him and Byakuya's bitching maybe he'd rather be dead.

He'd been torn between wanting to stay to help the captains and going with Unohana, at least until Byakuya had told him…what was it? 'The Gotei thirteen would never need you', well screw him. The arrogant bastard could go ahead and die for all he cared. Something occurred to him as he ran through the garganta. As far as he'd been able to tell, in Byakuya's mind duty was about doing what one was obligated to do, not necessarily what one wanted to do or even what one felt was the _right_ thing to do. He didn't technically agree but, wondered if it wasn't correct, wondered if maybe the captain had been intentionally being an ass to make it easier for him to make the _right_ choice. Manipulative motherfucker.

X

Sadness and guilt filled Byakuya with their familiar ache as he encouraged the ryoka boy to return to his duty. It was the right thing to do and they both knew it but, it was never pleasant to send someone on a suicide mission. He wondered if the boy knew, assumed that he did. It wasn't like the boy had options, Aizen would just kill him and his precious friends later anyway.

He had to admit if only to himself that Mayuri was fun to play with, the man if you could call him that was so paranoid that all you had to do was act vaguely suspicious and he'd panic. His defensiveness however showed that Byakuya was right. The mad scientist had placed a bit of hope on the ryoka, like the rest of them he needed to believe they weren't in a futile fight. It was good to know and hey who knew maybe their little pawn would survive. There would be hell to pay if he ever found out but, that was a concern for another time. For the moment he'd taken Mayuri down a peg, there was a mission to accomplish and life was good. They'd have to return the Living World and face what they'd done soon enough. He wondered if Rukia would be able to forgive him for that one, knew the answer and quickly focused back on the battle at hand.

X

Yeah he was still the master of deception and trickery, Uruhara thought playfully as he touched Aizen on the back. Okay so he was being petty and having way too much given how high the stakes were but, whatever it was who he was. He cast the ever rising bakudo combo at his opponent. As it reached its crescendo he had to admit: it was gratifying to see fear in the eyes of the man who mutilated his friends. However well it had turned out he had mourned, wept for those that he couldn't save. Their banishment had been undeserved. Aizen would pay for the tears Uruhara had shed and that was damn satisfying. As much fun as defeating someone in combat was, it had always been more enjoyable in his eyes to outsmart his opponent. The rage he saw when Aizen realized he'd done just that was sweet indeed. The trick of it though was to never assume you had indeed won. It just left you open to the same tactic.

He watched worried as Yoruichi pounded on the madman. All the anger that she kept hidden, at having to leave her beloved home and what had happened to their comrades. Anger at being forced to abandon her people, clan, even that devoted if volatile little subordinate. He saw her distraction as she lost herself in the violence and thrill of long awaited retribution.

X

Ichigo shuddered as he watched. Uruhara was one of the few people that he felt he could rely on. However underhanded he'd been, he was always in control and always knew what he was doing. His worst feature was also his greatest and he was one of the few steady presences in Ichigo's new life. Watching his every trick brushed carelessly away shook Ichigo's confidence to the core. It was like watching a cliff you were clinging to slowly crumble under your hands, and damn it was a hell of a drop.

What was really worrying was that under the transparent banter he could tell they were scared. If he could tell then Aizen surely knew and with that he could see the enemy's victory.

X

Gin was concerned, he hadn't realized that Aizen'd absorbed the hogyoku and he wasn't sure—disgusting as it was—that he could finish his objective alone. He needed the boy to participate; unfortunately said boy was clearly exhausted, broken. He'd resigned himself to the futility of the fight and far from taunting him back into fighting fitness Gin was going to accidently kill him first. That wouldn't do at all. Luckily when Aizen did show up he wasn't in a killing mood. Hopefully he hadn't misjudged the boy. Hopefully everything would go according to plan or they were all gonna be screwed.

X

For the first time he had failed. Gin was right, in his heart of hearts Ichigo didn't believe he could defeat Aizen and he had absolutely no idea what to do. Tears filled his eyes. His father berated him as though there were something they could do. He hung his head to hide the tears and tried to convince his father of how ungodly powerful Aizen was. Then his father asked him something: 'What will you do' and he understood. There was nothing they could do but, fight. If they lost, they lost but, doing nothing wasn't an option because at worst the results would be the same. He followed his father into the senkaimon.

X

At first Isshin had been enraged by what Aizen had said. To suggest that his son desired victory and power over an end to the fighting was unthinkable. He was offended by the mere suggestion and yet…While he knew with the faith of a parent that his boy would make the right choice if offered was it really a stretch to imagine that his instinct ran towards doing whatever it took to protect his people? That the thought of despair, praying for an end to the madness wouldn't enter the headstrong boy's mind. Now that he thought about it he'd never been prouder.

Ichigo could sense Aizen's reiatsu meaning that he was close in power. That tiny glimmer of hope cut through his resignation as he tried to berate his boy into rejoining the fight. His own feelings of futility falling away as his son opened the senkaimon. Truly he had raised him well, Ichigo refused to back down, took his licks and gave back twice as good as he got. Yes all of the years of ambushes and perhaps less than excellent parenting had done its job. Ichigo had learned the lesson well. He was even willing to sacrifice that power for the greater good. He was totally taking credit when Ichigo kicked Aizen's ass. Maybe that admittedly incompetent parenting had actually been exactly what was needed. He was going to tell himself that.


	2. Zanpakuto Rebellion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mosaic fic of the Zanpakuto rebellion arc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing. Informed by the Voice acting. As usual please comment on my packmates SesshomaruFreak, thedrunkenwerewolf, GanymeadeLullaby99 and others as listed on my profile. 
> 
> Sappiness warning.

"…Our words will no longer reach him," I said, seeing my old friend's resolve wavering as he tried to talk his son-in-law down. For a moment when Ginrei-kun was thrown back, I thought that perhaps I would be forced to fight this battle alone. I could hardly blame the man for not wanting to raise his sword against the boy who was practically a son to him. I had no idea what I would do in the same position with Juushiro and hoped to never find out. Then the crawling rope shot out and my stalwart friend was back on his feet, doing his clan proud as always.

x

In a sick way I understood Koga. A man of immense power, he'd married into my clan expecting respect to fall on his shoulders and he was utterly terrified of losing that status. He didn't realize and perhaps the fault there lay with myself, that the respect our clan receives comes from the way we conduct ourselves and our service to Seireitei as much as from power or inheritance. Koga had merely strapped himself in the accoutrements of a noble, without any of the dignity, bearing or reserve one had come to expect. Add the jealousy, fear of his power and of course he'd become a target. No it wasn't fair that they feared him, but he could have proven his loyalty and control to Yamamoto. He could have understood that anyone can be defeated and without humbleness he was setting himself up for failure.

At the end of the day I can see how preventable it had been, if Seireitei hadn't feared him baselessly, if he hadn't been so overconfident as to give those fears merit, if he'd just listened. Maybe if I had explained to him that I would fix things, rather than trying to teach the boy a lesson…maybe it would have been different. The huge double doors close behind me as my grandson leaves and a single tear falls. I've many regrets in this too long life but, what has happened to Koga is one of the greatest and casting the burden of that mistake on Bya-chan isn't far behind. He can handle it though. I've learned from my mistakes, I did better this time. I hope.

x

Byakuya watched the clawed man, from the back of the group with apprehension. He felt vulnerable with his bankai malfunctioning, knew he'd be at a disadvantage to border on burden in any coming fight. It wasn't something that he'd felt in a long time and he'd been determined to fix the problem in short order. As things were turning out however it seemed like it were less his own weakness and more some form of attack the clawed man had instigated. If he couldn't help he was content to stay at the back and keep his hands clean, he wasn't an eleventh squad barbarian, saw no point in fighting to prove something he'd long since proven. However it seemed they were all on the same bankai-less footing. At any rate he couldn't help feeling affronted as the manifestation of Sebonzakura walked past him. Shame turning to anger, he strode up to stand with Ukitake-taichou and confront this clawed man who'd so overextended himself. He might not be in a position to do much but, neither were the others and there was no way he was going to let somebody steal Sebonzakura or slaughter his comrades while he hid in the back.

x

'He's fine' that was what he'd said, as confidently as he could fake. 'You know just how strong he is' technically that one wasn't a lie; it was merely based on her own assumption. No he didn't see the delicate noble through the rose-colored glasses she did, but the effort was worth it for the fragile smile that lit Rukia's worried face.

When people spend a lot of time around each other you start to notice the traits bleeding over. Chad' had a mellowing effect on him, Orihime for better or worse—he was going with worse— was picking up some of their bolder traits. In Rukia he could see flashes of Renji's aggression, though the redhead swore she'd always been that way and Orihime's bubbliness. It wasn't until he saw her calmly reciting a kido incantation. Her voice strong and inflectionless as she advanced inexorably into the white vortex heedless of the consequences that he understood why her zanpakuto was an ice form. It was at that moment that he saw the resemblance blood be damn to the man she'd shared a home— if not much else—with for longer than he'd been alive.

Later, well after the fact, he realized that somewhere along the line despite himself, he'd developed something approaching respect for Byakuya. Maybe it was when he took the sword for Rukia and at least partially fixed the clusterfuck he'd caused or maybe it was when he'd helped save Ichigo from Yammy. Then again maybe Rukia's near worship _was_ rubbing off on him a little, either way betrayal didn't hurt this much if you didn't trust someone at least a little. You could count on roughly two things in Soul Society one was Zaraki showing up at any sticky situation and never backing down the other was that Byakuya would be where needed, when needed almost as though by accident. The bastard had style he had to admit that. What stung worst though was that the noble didn't respect any of them, even Renji enough to at least tell them why. When everything calmed down he realized that the older man had answered as honestly as circumstances had allowed. 'Pride'. He'd been the one to assume that the word meant personal pride and go back to being pissed.

X

Again Renji hadn't been enough to protect Rukia. Hadn't been strong enough, fast enough, good enough…and it very might have cost both Rukia and his captain their lives. He hadn't seen either of them since and Rukia's absence in particular had him worried and guilty to the point of physical illness. The fact that again he'd been shown up by said captain, despite how much he'd improved would have galled him to no end had it not saved Rukia's life. Then he heard 'Niisama' and looked up to see Rukia frozen in the doorway. He felt his heart start beating again and rushed over to her so happy that he actually choked up little.

X

Identical smiles spread across the faces of Ikkaku and Yumichika when they felt the hellish reiatsu flare. Even if they died where they lie, they knew that they would be avenged. It was something no one who hadn't been in the eleventh would likely understand but it brought them comfort like the warmest blanket. They would die happy now.

X

When Renji saw Zaraki and Byakuya fighting and called to his captain he honestly couldn't have said who he was calling to or which one he was concerned for. In truth it was probably both. With his captain's betrayal he felt like a stray not quite sure where he belonged.

Days later on a battlefield in the real world, he playfully taunted his captain, forgetting who he was talking to for a moment as he fell into old eleventh squad habits in the heat of battle. The answering silence brought him back to the present. He was trying to find the words to express…something, how happy he was that his captain hadn't actually betrayed them, how angry he'd been… he wasn't quite sure.

"Renji let's go," the voice cut into his thoughts and go he did. There'd been acceptance in that gesture no need to talk, no longer was he a puppy trailing his various masters heels but a loyal hunting dog. When everything had settled and the rank and file were relaxing on the Kuchiki grounds he stayed out of the way, secure with his place for the first time he could remember.

X

Kyoraka saw the first squad barracks collapse amid the chaos of falling debris, leaping flames, blood chilling screams of agony and terror. The next thing he knew he was in what was left of the building digging for bodies as Hitsugaya-taichou tried to cool the flames. He found more dead than wounded and couldn't quite decide which was worse. He tried to move the wounded gently but unfortunately, speed was more important, so he just closed his ears to the agonized screams he caused. At least he tried the screams still echoed days later and the smell of burnt flesh had yet to leave his nose.

X

Everyone seemed to think that it just her nature that made Orihime risk her life to reach Muramasa. She knew they were irked; compassion didn't belong on the battlefield, poor naïve Orihime. It wasn't just compassion though. They didn't understand that when she looked into Muramasa's eyes, the eyes she saw staring back had done so for many long days. Dead green eyes filled with the same pained hollowness that Muramasa's had been. As much as she did hate to see things suffer this was also a chance to make up for what she saw as her greatest failure. At least Muramasa acknowledge he was in pain—sort of—perhaps she would succeed this time and that meant she had to try.

X

Byakuya stared, shocked as he saw the wave of black and red power cut through the menos. Not quite registering what was going on through the haze of sleepless nights, stressful days and his single-minded focus on the coming battle. He questioned Kurosaki as the boy appeared in the air below him. Ichigo explained himself and Rukia appeared next him, her eyes filled with warmth and forgiveness as though to say 'I second that'. He felt his throat tighten to see these people who he'd betrayed, in all likelihood hurt not only instantly forgive him but provide back-up that he'd never contemplated receiving. Then again given the choice he would have preferred to handle the situation without the clan's involvement becoming public knowledge, provided that could have managed without further lives lost, his own notwithstanding.

Towards the end of their battle he tried to convince Koga of how important zanpakuto were, felt obligated to try to save his auxiliary clanmate. In his exhaustion, a hint of desperation slipped into the words. Koga didn't even listen and while he acknowledged the tragedy his next words were as strong as he could have wished if a little awkward. Lecturing someone on communication when he couldn't _remember_ the last actual conversation he'd had that wasn't strictly mission critical. It crossed his mind how Rukia-chan had handled herself during the execution fiasco. As much guilt as he still—and always would—bear for that, she had faced her punishment with dignity, proved herself far stronger than this man who would call himself king. Had he been the type to do so, he would have smirked at the thought. Obviously, he wasn't going to get anywhere and so he spoke his last words to his opponent, grateful for the fact that the only person who could hear his voice crack when he spoke the clan name would be dead in moments.

x

For the sake of holding the rebellion together long enough to accomplish his mission Muramasa had hoped none of the zanpakuto found out his dirty little secret. His physical weakness didn't make blood flow from his eyes, it merely made his tears bloody. He'd known from the moment Koga had said a mere sword like him would never stand as an equal, how futile his quest was. A century and a half later with the remnants of a hollow dripping from his hand, his lips trembled with the urge to sob as he slowly destroyed himself. He'd traded everything he wanted, thought was right for the master he served and knew it was still futile. Now the orange-haired Shinigami spoke of how zanpakuto and Shinigami were supposed to interact. Like he didn't already _know_ that, like he hadn't ached for it for more than two centuries. Like the knowledge that he hadn't heard his masters call didn't tear at him even as his as the spirit world fell around them. The boy spoke of his relationship with his zanpakuto and jealousy burned in Muramasa as he attacked again.

The battle was over, the pain fading and he stared up at the tear-filled eyes of the Shinigami who held his hand as his body disintegrated.

X

Byakuya watched the exchange from the cover of the forest, his reiatsu concealed enough to blend into the background with all the powerful auras around. In his time with the zanpakutos he'd found he somewhat understood the abandoned leader. Muramasa was preforming his duty to his master despite the pain, the futility and even his own desires to the contrary, simply because it was his duty. Perhaps that was why he'd block Koga's sword when he could have allowed the man to destroy the zanpakuto first. Though the general fact that one—particularly one who carried his clan's name— shouldn't treat their zanpakuto so ignobly was more than enough justification. He thanked Ichigo and flash stepped away, trying to sort through the chaos of his thoughts as he sped home.

X

When Byakuya loaned Senbonzakura to Rukia it was partly for her protection and partly because the sword talked far too much. Annoying and distracting for him but, perhaps Rukia would appreciate it, that was the justification he gave himself at least. He was glad at least that they hadn't interacted much in front of the other Shinigami. He did not want anyone wondering why his spirit sword treated him so affectionately compared to other zanpakutos. The depths of the mind could be rather annoyingly illogical at times, ignoring known facts for insecurities the higher mind could easily ignore.

x

On the grounds of Kuchiki manor after the defeat of Muramasa, Hitsugaya sat on a low stone wall lost in thought. It struck him as strange that while most of the zanpakuto had somewhat vitriolic relationships with their Shinigami, Hyorinmaru was quite warm if reserved.

He could chalk it up to a better relationship with his zanpakuto both Momo and Matsumoto had praised it as such but that didn't quite fit. After all strictly for time's sake there was no way he had more rapport than someone like Kyoraku. A representation of his own repressed feelings didn't quite ring true either as he was quite compassionate with Momo and even Matsumoto to an extent and they were about the only people he cared about. It did make sense on one level though, he had very few people he cared about and in the Rukongai very few—roughly two— who cared about him. It was embarrassing but it stood to reason that he'd have a paternalistic figure for a zanpakuto.

Toshiro saw Rukia approaching with Sode no Shirayuki, wearing a soft smile.

"Rukia," he said

"Hitsugaya-taichou," Rukia greeted happily.

Why are you in such a good mood? Aren't you still trying to catch those swords?"

"Yes we are and I'm partly happy because I have Sode no Shirayuki here," she said with a shy smile at the queen-figure next to her, "and partly because…Did you notice that Senbonzakura is the only zanpakuto with a mask?" her eyes flicked to said zanpakuto almost unconsciously and the look was full of gratitude.

"Yeah so? he's supposed to be a samurai right? Kinda goes with the territory," he said, a note of disgust entering his voice.

"Exactly," she said quickly. He eyed her suspiciously before a very drunk Matsumoto broke the moment.


	3. Pet Therapy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We all know that Cherry has a lot of bad habits, however she also has a very good one. Written in seven vignettes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So when the pack was down a while back, I had this idea and wrote the Uruhara section, but then Lull was awesome, found us the kits and everyone perked up so I stop writing it. I then realized that it was the perfect piece of utter fluff for you guys and so I finished it as a Birthday fic for SesshomaruFreak and GanymedeLullaby99. I'm posting on the 13th because it splits the difference in your BDs. I hope the rest of my awesome packmates like it too (please give them comments). Special thanks to thedrunkenwerewolf for letting me use Cherry and for helping with the ending. Please do not look for logical consistency here I didn't even try, just roll with it.
> 
> I own nothing, thedrunkenwerewolf owns Cherry though

* * *

**Uruhara**

* * *

"You alright?" Tessai asked a hand on his shoulder.

"As rain! See?" Uruhara replied, raising his foot to show a clog and laughing at his own joke. It sounded a little hysterical even to his own ears and he stopped, forcing himself to keep smiling. Tessai gave him a doubtful look but said nothing. Uruhara trotted off to the roof of his shop. Good old Tessai was like a father to him and like a father it seemed he always saw through the act. Tessai had lost so much to help him and the Visored, just another casualty of his ego.

He'd racked up too many of those in his two centuries of life. He laid his hands on top of the roof-wall and leaned forward, watching the sun set. His smile faltered slightly as tears burned his eyes, it was so beautiful. What right did he have to be there, doing nothing, when so many young Shinigami would never get the chance again, when more were recovering from grievous wounds Yoruichi included? He blinked back the traitorous tears and smiled through the pain. Had to stay positive, _had to_ or he'd drown. It was so damn hard sometimes.

He caught a flash of white to his left and swiped his eyes with a sleeve, horrified that someone had caught his private moment of self-pity, but it was only Cherry. The little fox must have followed his scent, she darted to the far corner and looked at him, yipping as if to say 'watch this!'. She began chasing her tail and after a minute or two he sank down cross-legged to the gravel to watch, exhausted with life in general.

A short while later Cherry caught her tail with a yelp of surprised pain and stopped stock-still. She pulled her head back in surprise, staring at her tail, ears pricked to their fullest as though shocked by the development. Then she growled, ears flattening back, deeply offended…and began chasing in the opposite direction.

Uruhara laughed at her antics and couldn't seem to stop. It wasn't even that funny but he laughed like a drunk, laughed til his eyes watered and tears of mirth—that was his story anyway—streamed down his face.

Tessai went looking for his boss sometime around ten that night and found him sleeping on the roof a smile on his face and the little white fox sleeping with its head on his arm. He felt a weight lift from his own shoulders as he returned to the shop.

* * *

**Renji**

* * *

They'd won the winter war. He should have been over the damn moon. He gritted his teeth. It was funny how life always seemed more difficult _without_ something to fight. The week since Aizen's defeat had been a lot of rebuilding, reorganizing and paperwork. He shifted his back into a more comfortable position on the tree he was leaning against.

Byakuya did seem to tolerate him more now and insulted him less which was cool, but his fantasies of respect and close camaraderie had gone out the window. The noble remained as closed off as ever and was, if anything, more contemplative. How that was possible was beyond Renji's understanding, Rukia had told him that the captain was happy they were both safe, but she refused to say anything more on the subject.

In one of those twisted jokes life played, now that he had the status to actually hang out with her, Rukia was accepting more responsibility for an increasingly ill Ukitake-taichou and had little time for socializing. Everything sucked, now that the joy at just being ALIVE had worn off, all the stress, terror, worry and guilt seemed to hit at once. He felt shaky, alone and he was lucky to get this hour of free time before he had to go to bed and do the whole thing again tomorrow. He tore a weed from ground he was sitting on and toyed with it a bit.

He could be spending this time with friends if any of them were free, which he doubted. Somehow though as alone as he felt, the thought of pasting on a smile to laugh, drink and tell war stories like he wasn't having nightmares about that damn castle, made him shy away. The fucking laughable thing was that he'd gotten out of the battle far more intact than most of his comrades, so he had no right to feel this way. Hell he'd spent what little free time he'd had the past week visiting them in the hospital. He should be there now but he just…couldn't. No he didn't want to. He didn't want to see Momo silently staring with her horror filled eyes or Ichigo, still unconscious or Soutaichou who he'd always thought was invincible, now missing his sword hand. How much of pussy did that make him? He couldn't even try to cheer up the wounded? What kind of piece of shit was he?

He swallowed hard and took a shaky breath. Goddamnit, everything was better, everyone'd lived, so why did it suddenly feel like everything was crumbling down to bury him. His chest felt tight and he closed his eyes trying to breathe calmly. True meditation was beyond him, but after a few minutes he had himself back under control.

He still had a half hour or so he should…do a lot of things. He didn't move, wondering idly how Byakuya handled it the way he did. Does he ever feel like this? Maybe not and I'm just a bitch but if not… At least he could talk to his friends. He wouldn't, they were still recovering and he didn't want to lay his petty issues on them but the option made things a little better. He would have offered his captain the same support if he'd been allowed.

That train of thought had just brought him back to his injured friends and just how shallow he was being. The fight was over he had nothing to be scared of, he deserved the guilt, and yet it didn't help. He was still a mess as the feelings he'd put aside for the sake of battle now hit him with interest.

Something struck his arm and he tensed, half striking out before he realized that it was just Cherry's nose nudging him. He lifted his arm and she walked into his lap rising up to put her paws on his chest staring at him with startling intelligence.

"Hey Cherry," he said pushing her down gently. She sat up as though listening. He petted her enjoying the soft fur under his hand. "So how's your day been? Cus mine's been shit," she gave a whine and cocked her head questioningly. She really was a cute animal he smiled and began to recount his day as he petted her. Somehow he wound up talking about everything, including a rant about how much his captain pissed him off, at which she flicked an ear as if to say 'I'm not buying it'. Which led to how pissed he was that his comrades were injured, Which in turn led to pretty much everything else. Cherry thankfully didn't seem bothered by the fact that about halfway through he started sobbing so hard that she couldn't have understood even if she were human. When he gave up trying to talk she laid contentedly on his lap while he petted her and tried to calm down. When he more or less had a grip she put her paws on him again licking his face. He tried to nudge her away but she returned.

"Ugh Cherry stop," he laughed. He stood, wiping fox drool from his face. "Fine, fine," he said and scooping her up, headed back to town. His step and heart far lighter now.

* * *

**Ken/Yachiru**

* * *

Kenpachi sat at his desk doing yet another fucking yard of motherfucking paper. On any other day he would have said 'fuck it' and gotten the hell away from his desk. It would be even easier today, old man Yama was in fourth ward like a bitch, the spineless first division lieutenant was no concern of his. The flowery bastard filling in was worthy of some respect, but cared about as much about busywork as Zaraki did and more was likely to swing by for sake than say shit.

He could go drinking with his squad but they'd be expecting blood and hellfire stories about the battles with Too-many-fucking-limbs and Fat-ass. He didn't feel like sugarcoating shit. He'd go if they wanted him to and give them what they expected, but he didn't particularly feel like boasting about a fight that could have killed Yachiru, cracking jokes about a worthy opponent he'd been forced to kill or shitting on a guy he'd shared a fox-hole with. In a week definitely, but not tonight. looking for a fight felt strangely pointless with the ryoka boy still being a potato in fourth ward like a pussy. He could train the squad, but if he participated he'd wind up killing some of them. So he was doing goddamn paperwork because it was pathetically the best distraction he could find.

Yachiru was watching silently. She'd been disturbingly quiet since they returned. Worried about strawberry she'd said and goddamn if he could do anything about that.

"Fuck off and play," he said.

"Kay," Yachiru replied hopping out the window. She sounded so dejected, clearly taking it as a request rather than an offer, that he immediately regretted saying anything.

Half an hour and two pages later he gave up on his shitty attempt at distraction and went looking for Yachiru to correct things. He found her eventually and watched, from the roof he'd paused on. She was crouched on all fours in the alley below, growling at a white fox that was in a similar stance tail wagging. They rushed each other and Yachiru cuffed the fox not putting any force in it. The fox spun with the 'blow' and nipped her leg, letting go as she dove on it. They rolled over, she landed on top and tried to hold it down. Somehow the fox twisted away and bolted. It paused at the end of the alley tail wagging like it was saying 'come and get me' Yachiru let out a shrill laugh as she gave chase. Zaraki watched them wrestle and chase each other for a while a gentle smile on his face. Yachiru was laughing and happy everything was right with his world. Fuck everything else.

* * *

**Toshiro**

* * *

Toshiro blinked back tears as he rubbed Momo's hand. He hoped that she was too out of it to notice, though that was the one thing she would- _had_ -never teased him about. That thought alone was almost enough to make him breakdown, and he bowed his head for a moment, composing himself before he swiped a sleeve over his eyes and rose.

"I have to get back to work now Momo. I…I'll be b-back soon," he said. She didn't answer of course, wasn't able to. He wiped his eyes again and took his leave, dragging his exhausted body back to his office, the fourth's chairs didn't seem to be made for sleeping in, as he had done for the last week.

He settled down behind his desk and got to work. Tense, exhausted and itching to be doing anything else. He forced his hand to draw the flowing calligraphy required for formal documents knowing full well how immature he was being. He was never going to reach the pedestal everyone had prepared for him by acting like a little kid. He wasn't going to reach it remaining at the level he was at either, if his failure in the winter war was anything to go by. He would train after he got through the mountain of paperwork before him. He rubbed his eyes, in exhaustion this time and picked up the pen again.

A white streak flashed in front of him and he found himself staring cross-eyed at Cherry standing on the stack of forms, a ball clutched in her mouth as spilled ink pooled around her paws.

"Damn you," he snarled tossing her from his desk and frantically trying to clean the pages before slamming them into the trash as a lost cause. He took more off the stack and turned to find Cherry back on his papers. Hissing in frustration, he took the ball.

"You want me to throw this? is that it?" he asked rhetorically and heaved it as hard as he could through the open window. Cherry shot from his desk jumped onto the cabinet, through the window and was gone. "Good riddance," he said to himself as he sat down to continue trudging through the paperwork.

Of course, he'd spoke too soon, Cherry was back on his desk three minutes later. She panted, her tail wagging as she dropped the soggy ball on his papers again. Okay it was like with Rangiku: just ignore her and she'll go away. Unfortunately Cherry had nothing better to do and he did. On to plan B, maybe he could just tire her out. She was small how long could it take?

Taking her outside he tossed the ball again. It felt good to be in the fresh air. With everything that'd been going on he couldn't remember the last time he'd been outside except for training and battle. Eventually Cherry tired of returning the ball and insisted on tug of war, he sighed and obliged her, not really that bothered. Finally she laid down, rolling over to expose her belly and he knelt to rub it.

"Oh Taichou! It's good to see you smelling the flowers for a change," Rangiku shrilled too-happilly.

He winced, "Cherry was interfering I thought tiring her out was the most efficient option. I'm going back to work in a minute."

Rangiku frowned. "That sucks. I'll see you tomorrow then?" she asked uncertainly.

"And where do you think you're going?" he asked the smile falling from his face. Wait why was he smiling?

"It's five. Are you feeling alright?" Rangiku asked. Toshiro stared at her for a moment then looked up at the sky. D _amn,_ it was probably closer to six. It'd been three hours?

"Fine," he replied reflexively and Rangkiku walked on, having already forgotten the exchange. He rubbed Cherry's belly again. "I should get caught up," he said resigned.

Cherry rolled to her feet with a yip, picking up the tug-of-war rope. Toshiro smiled it could wait until tomorrow, he grabbed the rope.

* * *

**Byakuya**

* * *

Byakuya sat on the couch in his living room following a particularly volatile monthly clan meeting. He stared at the wall lost in thought, the room was tastefully decorated with wall hangings of trees and birds, landscape paintings of the manor, and a small bonsai tree in the coner to his left. All courtesy of Hisana of course, his own tastes were more Spartan, outside the trappings of his station. With the exception of a single portrait of Hisana, which he'd moved to her shrine, he'd touched nothing and would kill anyone who did, propriety be damned. Shamefully he'd wept the night after he removed it, confirmation that she was really gone, but he couldn't bear it hanging there as a constant reminder. Coward.

He turned his thoughts from the past to less painful subjects. The recent war, he'd almost lost Rukia, how close it'd come still gave him pause, had almost lost Renji too if the after action report was anything to go by. He owed Mayuri now which was just distasteful, but better than having to find a new vice. Speaking of debts the ryoka boy had been stripped of his power. He almost had to respect that. The boy'd made his choice for the greater good, though they'd manipulated him enough to bring his agency in it into question, he was certain that the boy would have made the same choice anyway and hated the subterfuge. He remembered how upset the boy had been when that mask had taken over during their fight, he certainly would have made the right choice. He strove to think about anything else, that fight brought to mind things he really did not want to think about outside of actual meditation.

He sighed in the dark running a hand over his face, exhausted. He heard a noise and immediately snapped his head up expecting assassins even if none had tried in almost three decades. Instead he saw the small, tame fox that was always skulking around, trot across the hard wood floor. How she'd gotten in was beyond him. She pawed at his leg he ignored it until the third time; commitment was worth something. At any rate while it was unclean and unseemly to have an animal on the upholstery there wasn't really a problem if she stayed on his lap. She laid down obediently and he found himself stroking her absently.

He found his thoughts settled with the stroking, like an active meditation. It was good, Companionship without the need to talk. The room remained dark, blessedly silent and yet the warm fur under his hand reminded him that he wasn't alone. There were no judgements, no pathetic, meaningless words of 'absolution' for almost letting the two most important people in his life die. They _were_ the most important, never mind that they both hated him, Rukia if anything more so after what had happened to the Ryoka boy. There was none of that though, just warmth, silence and the dark. He drew a breath and it shook a little with relief. Maybe he shouldn't use 'dog' as insult, it was offensive to actual canines.

"Arigato," he whispered though of course the fox couldn't understand.

It was much later that he realized he had it backwards dogs were dogs they just had their good points.

* * *

**Ichigo**

* * *

Ichigo sat on the bench outside the hospital ward, relieved. His friends were gone, he was alone and could finally spot pretending everything was okay. Yay it was true he'd had his fill of war but every time he walked and got tired could feel the all-too-human ache in his legs every time he realized that he was as frail as his companions now, more so really. He hated it.

He saw cherry come up yipping to join him on the bench.

"Go'way," he snarled, very much NOT in the mood. She butted him with her head he shoved her off the bench, instantly hating himself. She was just a fox and it wasn't like Gin'd trained her.

He heard her growl and looked up to see her looking back at him…with his substitute badge in her teeth. Shit. He leaped to his feet.

"Give. Drop?" he tried on the off chance that Gin had given her _some_ training. Certainly Aizen, manipulative bastard that he was, would have made sure…right? "Give!" he tried again authoritatively.

If he didn't know better, he would have sworn she grinned at him as she turned and bolted.

"Get back here you goddamn mutt!" he roared taking off after her and tripping as he tried to flash step.

He was back on his feet running like a madman in seconds, "I'm gonna have your pelt you filthy mutt!" Renji looked up eyes wide with fear as he ran by. He said something but Ichigo didn't hear. After about three miles his legs were on fire, lungs burning as he ran through the forest but, he could see the whelp trotting ahead of him having slowed as well. She stopped and turned as he trotted up on shaking legs.

"You gonna… _gasp…_ give it to… _gasp…_ me now?" he snarled. She growled around the badge. He dove for her and she leaped away. He scrambled up and spit a mouth full of dirt. "You're as sneaky as your bitch master then," he acknowledged. Smiling at the challenge now he had her measure and he was going to get his damn badge. They circled he feinted, she dodged, he grabbed her put she twisted away leaving him with only a few pieces of fur.

They circled again and he backed her towards a tree she edged too far one way and with a lunge he landed on his stomach and grabbed her collar. She was too close to the tree to dodge. She tried to twist away and he gripped tighter. She cocked her head, dropped the badge and he let go. She whipped him in the face with her tail before prancing back the way they'd come. _Cheeky bitch,_ he thought as he picked up the badge and got to his feet. She had spirit though. He returned to the city feeling like himself for the first time since he'd woken up more than a week ago.

* * *

 **Gin -** _six months earlier_

* * *

Gin got home from work to see Cherry sitting in front of his house.

"Ah! Che-Che! Was wonderin' where ya'd got to. Ya been fishin fer th' koi 'gain?" he laughed at her wide-eyed 'who me?' look as he picked her up and entered the house. He poured himself a glass of sake, a difficult task with an arm full of fox but he was well practiced, and settled on the couch with Cherry on his lap. He drank as he petted her and heard her sleep sounds before he finished the glass. He chuckled.

"Why're _you_ so tired? I'm th' one tha' works all day lon'." he asked the sleeping fox. He was so glad he'd found her, just her presence made everything seem so much better even if she was as lazy as he was.


End file.
